


Words ( I don't know how to use them)

by accidentallybroken



Category: Original Work
Genre: not talking, really bad, so short, the worst thing you've ever read (or not read)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-13
Updated: 2016-04-13
Packaged: 2018-06-02 03:01:21
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 138
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6547942
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/accidentallybroken/pseuds/accidentallybroken
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff"><p>This is terrible, please don't read this. Oh wait, I guess it's too late.</p></blockquote>





	Words ( I don't know how to use them)

     He wished that in real life words came as easily as they do in poems or songs. That you didn't have to say exactly what you mean, and that's okay. He wished that he didn't stumble over words or say something that you regretted later. How do you say something that is so important, that you need the words to be perfect? That you can't say what you mean because you need perfection and your words aren't good enough? How do you say something that means the world to you and risk someone showing you how unimportant it is to them? Words were sacred to him, and he didn't want people to spoil that. He didn't want to share himself and then realize that he could never get it back unspoiled. So he just said nothing at all. 

**Author's Note:**

> This is terrible, please don't read this. Oh wait, I guess it's too late.


End file.
